


Promise

by dearest_sparksandstars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Final Battle, IX Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_sparksandstars/pseuds/dearest_sparksandstars
Summary: The past couple of days had passed in a blur, and everything she had seen,foreseen, and fought made Rey worry that they would fail.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey & Finn, Rey & Rose Tico
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Promise

The final battle draws near, and a sinking feeling settled in her stomach. Listening to the way Finn and Poe had talked about the coming fight in the briefing had only twisted it. 

The past couple of days had passed in a blur, and everything she had seen, _foreseen_ , and fought made Rey worry that they would fail. 

“We’ll fight with everything that we have,” Poe said. A murmur of agreement rose throughout the crowd, far different from the gritty band of rebels that fit in the _Falcon_ from one year ago. Then again, they had all changed since then. “We’ll fight for everything our parents fought for, and we’ll fight for our future. ‘Till the very end if we have to.” 

His eyes met hers across the console, despite the fact that she stood further back in the crowd, and he gave her a sad smile, which she lowered her eyes from and began pushing through the Resistance soldiers. 

A few minutes later, she stood at the edge of a transport, and fiercely embraced Finn, not ready to say goodbye. 

“Be safe, peanut,” he whispered in her ear, and Jannah gave her a solemn look as she followed her newfound brother into the ship. Rose placed a hand on her arm, and Rey leaned into the anchoring touch. 

“They’ll be fine,” she whispered, and Rey nodded, again, at a loss for words. Soon, she stood alone, and continued through the hangar. 

A large group of pilots rushed towards the rows of fighters that were being fueled up, and the hands of Black Squadron came to her shoulders, and a familiar feeling of belonging swept over her. 

She brushed past Jacen Syndulla who gave her a mock salute, and she laughed, even if the smile didn’t reach her eyes.

Finally, she stopped in front of the ship she had been looking for, a fresh, new look shining bright orange in defiance of the greys and less obvious paint jobs of the other ships. 

Artoo rolled up beside her, and she gave the droid an affectionate pat, as it whistled a few curses and moved towards the crew preparing the ship. 

Despite all of the hopeful smiles and cheerful encouragements, her stomach still twisted with pain. She was about to face this alone, and this would be the last stand. If she didn’t make it out, she’d never forgive herself if she didn’t say goodbye. 

“Rey?” Came a familiar voice, and she turned slowly, but she couldn’t smile. 

“Poe,” she responded quickly, her voice cracking at the uncertainty. He stood there, scanning her troubled face, black and red helmet in hand. His dark curls were tousled gently, hints of silver peaking through, and the bright orange of his flight suit was all too familiar. 

“I thought you’d have gone already,” he sighed, taking a few steps closer. She played with the leather band on her wrist behind her back, and looked at the ground. 

“You really think I’d leave without saying goodbye?” She choked, and in one swift movement, he dropped his helmet on the pavement and wrapped his arms around her, warm and reassuring. 

In that moment, the world seemed to fall away, and instead of a hangar full of rebels, it was just them. When he pulled back finally, there were tears in his eyes, and she placed a hand on his cheek, and wiped it away with her thumb. 

He leaned his forehead on hers, and took a shaky breath, and she placed her lips on his, tentatively. 

She meets his eyes after they part, and he smiles, relieved almost. 

“Commander!” Someone called and she turned over her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, I have to—” she was pulling away, but he grabbed her hands as they slipped from his grip. She took and impatient, pained breath and looked him in the eye. 

Rey thought she was ready for this, but she wasn’t quite sure anymore.

She watched him carefully as he pulled a glove off, and unzipped his collar, fishing for something in his shirt. He pulls out something that catches the light and in his bare hand her holds it out to her. 

A glinting silver ring, made from salvaged durasteel. 

“It was my mother’s,” he whispers, and he tries to hand it to her as they call her name. “Please.”

She hesitated, fear of losing him burning in her throat as tears welled in her throat. Resolve settles as she took a deep breath. 

She took his hand and closed it around the ring. 

“Give it to me when we get back,” she sighed. He huffed a laugh. 

“Okay,” he responded firmly. It felt like a promise. She took his hand and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“May the force be with you,” she whispered as she stepped away. 

Taking a deep breath, she paid little attention to the dread, and focused on the warmth that spread through her chest.

Steeling herself, she wiped away the tears, and pushed forward. 

She would come back from this. This was not the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like the last call for a speculation fic, but I couldn’t really come up with much more than this. Dread? I feel you Rey I’m kind of nervous for IX but I’m so ready, too.
> 
> But also that special look from today sorta twisted it haha 
> 
> Also Ft. Jacen Syndulla aka Specter 7 bc I’ve been watching Rebels and ya know the _Ghost_ in the trailer :D


End file.
